Dia de Azar
by ingrid's world
Summary: ron esta tendo um PESSIMO dia. que bom que mione esta la pra ajudar


Ta legal, eu, Ron Wesley vou contar como esse TERRIVEL dia começou. Eu estava n'A Toca, como sempre. O Harry e a Mione já tinham chegado. Eu e Harry estávamos no meu quarto. Eu estava levando as coisas do Harry pra cima (embora ele estivesse em perfeitas condições de fazer isso '¬¬) por ordem de minha mãe, é claro.

- Cara! O que você carrega nessa mala? Pedras??!!

- Pedras... Ah, não... Não seja ridículo! Porque eu iria carregar pedras? Hehehe...

- Tu que devia me responder isso '¬¬

- Eu vou ver a Ginny! Já volto, cara!

É, eu ainda não gosto de ele estar saindo com a Ginny... Mas o que fazer, né?

Ta bem. Ele saiu do meu quarto e... Me deu coceira no nariz. Daí eu espirrei. Mas não foi qualquer espirro, toda toca ouviu!! E o pior é que... Saiu um monte de ranho! Gente, era muito nojento! E eu não podia descer, por que a mione ia me ver! Que raiva! Eu não tinha nem um lenço no meu quarto... Daí eu vi aquela mala cheia de pedras do Harry (seriam pedras? 0.0). Eu não ia limpar na minha coberta! Era isso... A coberta do Harry! Ele nunca ia perceber. Ta, daí eu limpei aquela ranheira na coberta do Harry. Mas tinha muuuuito ranho! Era muito nojento!! Daí eu resolvi limpar. Peguei a coberta e fui descendo as escadas.

- Ronald Wesley, onde você pensa que vai com essa coberta??

Era a mamãe. 

- Eu só... Vou levar pro sol! Sabe como é... Tava guardado e eu não quero que o Harry fique espirrando por ai...

- ta bem então, mas eu estou de olho em você!

Ufa! Me livrei! Mas agora eu não podia levar pro tanque! Eu tinha que ir lá fora. Eu pediria pra mione limpar pra mim, mas ela ia brigar comigo! Blá blá blá... Por que você não devia ter limpado o nariz ali e bla bla bla. Eu não ia aguentar ouvir isso, é realmente muito tedioso.

Foi então que eu lembrei! Tinha um riozinho lá perto de casa. Eu ia até lá, deixava no sol e pronto! Então eu fui até o riozinho. Tirei o relógio para não molhar, é claro. Estava saindo tudo bem. Ate já tinha secado! Então eu levei de volta pra casa e pedi pra mione estender pra mim, por que eu realmente não sei arrumar camas, da ultima vez foi um desastre total.

Mas uns 10 minutos depois eu lembrei que eu tinha esquecido o eu relógio lá! Ai, que raiva! Eu tinha que passar por umas lamas nojentas pra chegar no rio, sujava todo meu sapato! Mas fazer o que... Voltei lá pra buscar, mas na volta eu escorreguei naquela maldita lama e cai de cara! Fiquei todo sujo!!

Voltei pra casa e disse que eu tinha ido... Tomar um ar e escorreguei. Claro que não foi muito convincente, mas elas caíram.

Ai minha mãe disse que ia sair pra fazer sei lá o que. Ta legal, tudo bem, mas eu ainda tava sujo de lama.

Então eu subi pra tomar banho. Liguei o chuveiro, tirei aquela maldita lama. Mas daí a água ficou fria!

- MÃE!!!!! A AGUA FICOU FRIA!

Mas ela não me respondeu. Então eu fui desligar o chuveiro, mas cada vez que eu chegava perto daquela merda de torneira eu tomava um choque! Daí eu fui pegar a toalha, deixar a água correndo mesmo :P Mas cadê a toalha? Eu não tinha pegado! E o pior é que só tem toalhas no banheiro de baixo! E aquela água fria correndo...

- MÃE! NÃO TEM TOALHA! PEGA UMA PRA MIIIIIM!

E a situação só ficou pior. Alguém entrou, mas não era mamãe :S

- Ronald, eu...

Ai, era a mione. E o dia não podia ficar pior. Ela tava me trazendo uma toalha, ela devia ter ouvido meu grito. Droga.

- PUTA MERDA MIONE, SAI DAQUI!!!!!

Sim, ela saiu correndo, mas eu precisava daquela toalha '¬¬

- era pra deixar a toalha '¬¬

- eu não entro ai de novo!

- é só jogar a toalha!!!

-eca, ta bom...

Ela entrou com a mão nos olhos. Isso não podia ser mais constrangedor. Quando ela saiu, eu peguei uma das toalhas, coloquei na mão e fechei aquela maldita torneira. Com a outra eu me sequei e blá blá blá.

Saí daquele banheiro todo vermelho e fui me desculpar com a mione.

- sério, mione, desculpa...

- tudo bem, Ronald! Pela milésima vez!

- é que... Desculpa... 

- ta legal, começou a ficar chato '¬¬

- serio, me desculpa...

- CALA BOCA, RONALD! EU JÁ DISSE QUE TA TUDO BEM!!!

- serio? :D

- talvez...

- 

- to brincando, Ron! Você sabe que eu...

- você o que?

-ah... nada...

- você o que??!!

- nada que você entenda...

Ta legal, é agora ou nunca Ron. Vamos ver no que da...

- é que eu...

Ta bem, criei coragem (não se sabe de onde) e beijei.^.^

- eu também, mione, eu também... ^^

-*~~*- (^__^)FIM(^__^) -*~~*-

**N/A: **espero que tenham gostado, e não se esqueçam de comentar!! ^^


End file.
